I guess this means I love you
by emilypineapple
Summary: Getting the attention of the others Germany got ready to say something, but stopped in the middle of his sentence. His eyes caught a hold of a beautiful young girl with brown hair and pretty brown eyes sitting by Japan. She was wearing a peach shirt...


**I do not own Hetalia, This will now be my second fic yay. I think I love doing Impossible pairings XD, this one is a request from one of my great friend who is is a pairing between Taiwan X Germany.**

* * *

><p>The bright sun shone through the window of the meeting room making it a horrible day to be stuck inside. The other nations sat arguing about other things and ranting about their problems. Germany sat getting annoyed at the others for not listening the first time to be quiet. The loud uproar seemed to get louder and anger Germany more. Finally he slammed his hands down on the table and started yelling.<p>

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" He shouted glaring at the other countries, Everyone in the room got quiet.

"Sorry Germany." Said England sitting in his chair. The other did the same and looked over at him, There were a bunch of countries in the room all of them now staring at Germany as he told them what to do.

"Alright, lets start out with talking about problems and solutions." Said the German looking around the room.

"Super Hero Global Man, to solve Global warming!" Shouted America bouncing around.

"You bloody git, that would never work." said England rolling his eyes. Getting the attention of the others Germany got ready to say something, but stopped in the middle of his sentence. His eyes caught a hold of a beautiful young girl with brown hair and pretty brown eyes sitting by Japan. She was wearing a peach shirt with gold trimming and a long white skirt. The sun shone off her hair making it shine making Germany forget everything he was thinking about.

"Whats wrong Germany, cat got your tongue?" Asked France looking at him seeming curious. Germany looked down not knowing what to say, but thankfully the meeting ended just then and America got up and ran out screaming something about McDonald's and everyone else shuffled out of the room after that. Sighing Germany grabbed his stuff and followed the others out of the building. Walking back to his house and plopping down at his desk he starting scanning through his paper work, but he could not get his mind off the girl he had saw. She was beautiful, no not beautiful gorgeous and she stuck in his head like a sore thumb. He knew that he had to see her again and meet her this time, he was confused why he was stuck on this girl though. _He did not know her and this was the very first time he saw her, why was he so overtaken by her?_Well he had to meet her or else he would never be able to focus on his work again. Laying down in bed he gave up working, his attempts failing utterly at finishing.

Waking up early he noticed Japan had gone out some were and took Italy with him. The girl's image still stuck in his brain he sighed wondering who she was and set his head on the table not really feeling like eating. Japan soon appeared walking through the door with Italy and A girl trailing behind them.

"Hello Germany- San," He said looking at him "This is my friend Taiwan." A young girl walked forward and smiled at Germany. He did not notice who she was at first until he looked at her, The girl from yesterday the one he saw at the meeting.

"H-hello..my name is Germany." He said stuttering as he held his breath to keep from blushing.

"Hi, my name is Taiwan." She said smiling at him. Taiwan looked at Germany seeming happy she got to meet him.

"Germany, I have to go out for some shopping and other things to do today, and Italy was going with me so is it ok if we leave Taiwan here with you?" Japan asked smirking lightly and Italy snickering behind him.

"Yeah that will be fine Japan, see you later." He said watching as the two hurried out the door. _Wait, Why was Japan smirking he never smirks,_ Germany thought looking at the door they had just left through. "Taiwan, what would you like to do today?" Asked the German glancing at her afraid that he might start staring at her if he was not careful.

"Do you think we could go sight seeing, I would love to look around." The girl spoke sounding excited and fantasized by what she might see.

"Yeah ok." Germany said standing up and heading over to the door opening it for Taiwan to walk through. They headed off into town to look around Taiwan's beautiful brown eyes would widen at everything she saw and a excited look would go over her face.

"Wow, it is so beautiful here, thank you for taking me out to look around." She said looking around happily.

"Your welcome, and it is beautiful isn't it." The Germany spoke while sounding as he had just noticed his surroundings for the first time, like they were not there before. Taiwan stopped walking and looked over at the park, there was kid crying and sitting in the grass. Taiwan rushed over to the kid and hugged her tightly.

"What is wrong?" She asked sounding very concerned.

" I wost my mommy." The little girl had a tear streaked face and looked about if she was only five.

"We will help you find her." said Taiwan smiling brightly at the little girl. Germany bent down beside the two girls and set a hand gently on the little girls head.

"What does your mom look like?" Asked Germany smiling. The little girl stood up excited and smiled.

"My mommy is big, strong, and beautiful, but she can be scary sometimes too!" shouted the little girl smiling at them both. Germany and Taiwan smiled and laughed.

"What is your name?" Asked Taiwan.

"My name is Josie." She said smiling her soft brown hair hanging in her face and the rest in a ponytail.

"ok, lets go look around." The German said sounding kind of inpatient lifting her up and setting her on his shoulders. Smiling at the two she walked behind with a light blush on her face as she stared at them.

"Can we get some ice cream pwease?" She asked hugging his neck and resting her head on his.

"Fine... but lest make it quick Josie." Germany said sighing and setting her on the ground and ordering ice cream for the three of them. Handing an ice cream to both of them and eating some of his own, they sat on a bench on a beach with the sun was setting in th distance. Josie looked up at Germany's ice cream cone and smiled and insisted she have a lick of his.

"Pwease Germa-chan." she asked with puppy dog eyes staring at him. The other girl giggled in the corner as she watched. The German gave up and lets her have some, but then she targeted Taiwan, not satisfied until she could lick both of their ice creams.

"So Josie, what about your dad, can we find him?" Taiwan asked looking at her. Josie hugged her knees and used a stick to draw on the ground.

"No, Papa left awhile ago, mama says that they had some problems to figure out and he would be back," She said sounding sad."There were a lot of fighting at night they would yell and mama would cry, so papa left and never came back."

"Oh." Taiwan and Germany said looking at her sympathetically.

"Hey, Germany could you go throw my napkin in the trash?" asked Josie handing her stuff and Taiwan's to Germany, who wondered how he go stuck with the job.

"Ja." He sighed while running off to the trash.

"Tai-chan, you like Germany don't you?" She asked smiling at her. The other girls face light up bright red.

"W-what how did you know?" Her face was crimson red spreading across her cheeks as she spoke.

"I can tell, but he can't, tell him how you feel about him." She said smiling happily.

"A-alright." She mumbled and wondered when she started taking advice from a five year old on dating, Germany walked back and sat on the bench. A woman ran up to them and hugged Josie.

"Josie where have you been I have been worried sick, thank you for taking care of her!"Said the woman who sat hugging Josie.

"Hi mommy." She said smiling. She ran over to Germany and hugged him goodbye, he lifted her up and hugged her back.

"Tell her how you feel about her." She whispered into his ear smiling. Germany looked at her confused, but nodded. She hugged  
>Taiwan and waved goodbye as she walked away her mom holding her other hand. The two of them were silent as they watched Josie leave. Her gorgeous eyes looking at the sun drizzling down in the sky reflecting on her face like an angel. Germany sighed wondering if he could ever get his work finished.<p>

"Something wrong?" She asked watching as he stared at the ground.

"I have a lot of work I need to get done, But I guess I over work myself, I feel bad I do not even go out and look around anymore." He said sounding deep int thought when looking at the sun. "I have not realized how pretty things could be when you get to take a look at them." His voiced trialed off as his gaze stayed focused on the sun.

"That is good you work hard, but you do need to rest, you might strain yourself and make others around you worry." She said looking at him and smiling. The German nodded and stood up and held out a hand to Taiwan. She held his hand as the walked back the sky now dark and light with stars. Opening the door and walking inside Japan sat with Italy at the table playing go fish.

"How was your day, Taiwan?" Asked Japan smiling at her and looking up at her like he was expecting something.

"We had a lot of fun, thank you for taking me Germany, I guess I will be leaving now." Taiwan said sounding sad as her eyes looked at the ground. The German nodded and smiled Taking off his coat and hanging it up. The girl looked away and opened the door and walked outside shutting the door behind her. Japan's gaze shifted to Germany hoping he would say something other then what Taiwan had.

"You let her leave?" Asked Japan staring at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean Japan?" Germany said sounding bewildered at his Question.

"Why did you let her go?" His voice now sounding confused as well.

"You do know she liked you right." Italy blurted out staring at the blond. His face went a dark red and he blinked in confusion.

"That is why we brought her here, she saw you and liked ever since she first saw you." Said Japan looking at him. Germany sat for a second processing what they said,Then he bolted pass Italy and Japan and ran out the door not caring if he had a coat or not. _How could he be so stupid, Josie told him to tell her how he felt about her,she must have known she like him back. _Germany was not going to let her get away, he had loved her ever since he first saw her too. Seeing Taiwan he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her holding her tightly to his chest. Taiwan blushed confused and her body tensed not relaxing until she noticed it was Germany. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back pulling him close.

"Taiwan.. Ich liebe dich, sorry for being so stupid." He said panting from running. tears were in her eyes as she smiled brightly.

"I love you too." she said hugging him. Lifting her up he sat her down by a tree and held her tight falling asleep below the stars.


End file.
